1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible bag and body armor, and in particular, to a bag that can be used to carry a gun or other weapon, and which can be converted into use as body armor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body armor has become increasingly prevalent in today's world. In addition, most people who wear body armor will normally be carrying a weapon as well. For example, police officers, soldiers and security guards often wear body armor and carry weapons at the same time. Since body armor and weapons are separate items, it can be inconvenient for the user to carry both items separately when these items are not being used. Some users end up carrying the weapon on a belt or in a carrying case while simultaneously wearing the body armor. Unfortunately, it can be uncomfortable to wear the body armor at all times, especially when it is not necessary to do so.